


Wishes

by norwegian_galaxies



Series: No Matter What [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Backstory, Bikes, Cute, Depression, Dysphoria, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Punk!England, Punk!Norway, Reminiscing, riding bikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: Lukas and Matthias have finally gotten married. They spend the day after laying around, cuddling.This contains a lot of fluff.Sequel to "I Can't", though this story is more focused on Lukas and Matthias' relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm guessing a lot of people really liked the first story, so I decided to write a second one for the same AU. I'm not sure, but I might write a whole story for it?? I'm not sure yet, but I do have ideas :3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's really just a lot of fluff and acceptance and stuff.

The sun shone through the indigo curtains and onto two figures.

Their clothes were scattered about the room, and they were tangled together underneath blue covers.

Lukas Bondevik woke first; his eyes fluttered open, and he was immediately hit with the light from the window. He squinted, huffing in frustration, before turning to look at the person dozing beside him. His boyfriend. Or rather, _husband_ , Matthias Køhler. He smiled a little, before untangling himself from Matthias' limbs and standing up, his back cracking.

He took a look at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing some of the dark eyeliner from the night before and sighed, knowing he'd have to wash it off soon. He sighed and stretched, before pulling open a drawer of his and Matthias' dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and a ginormous, oversized blue shirt advertizing... _something._ (He didn't know or care.) He then started picking the clothes from the night before off of the floor, and put them in the laundry hamper.

Last night had been Lukas and Matthias' wedding. Well, it really wasn't a wedding; only a few people showed up and there wasn't exactly a church. It was just a small wedding, held in the backyard of their new house. 

After the wedding, they had sex for the first time, because yesterday was also the day that Matthias' wounds were confirmed healed from top surgery.

Lukas smiled and looked over at his husband's chest. Matthias had been so happy about it. He was happy, too.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower, wipe off his eye make-up, and put on his clean clothes. When he got back out of the bathroom, Matthias was awake, sitting up, rubbing his sky blue eyes. "Good morning," Lukas said, walking over to the side of the bed and kissing Matthias on the cheek.

The Dane blinked at him sleepily, and yawned. "Morning, Lukas," he said, before curling up in a ball in the covers.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked, looking down at him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm cold," Matthias whined, poking his face out of the covers momentarily, before disappearing underneath them again.

The punk rolled his eyes. "...And how exactly am I supposed to fix that?"

"Come cuddle me," Matthias replied, still sounding half asleep. Lukas knew that his husband must be tired; the guy had been awake nearly all day the day before, and they didn't exactly sleep during the night, either (they were busy doing...well, other things).

But cuddling wasn't exactly Lukas forté. In fact, physical contact was something he'd been generally uncomfortable with his whole life. Yes, he adored Matthias' hugs and kisses and everything, but it was something he felt awkward initiating himself.

He sighed when Matthias stuck his face out from the covers again and gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Fine," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, before getting into bed again. Matthias threw the covers over Lukas and wrapped his arms securely around him. _Oooookay. Then I guess there was no reason to worry._ He frowned. _I thought he told_ me _to cuddle_ him _?_ However, he was definitely not about to complain. Matthias was so warm and soft.

He sometimes wondered how he, Lukas Bondevik, had ended up with such a sweet, awkward, nerdy person as his husband. Lukas was so cold and, although handsome, was foreboding, too. He didn't have as much personality as Matthias. He just had tattoos, piercings, a cross clip, and a stoic look. And yet, despite how different they were, he wouldn't trade his adorable, spiky-haired man-child for the world.

He snuggled up closer to the Dane and sighed contentedly. Matthias kissed his forehead and held him tighter, smiling.

*

When the two woke up again, they were still in the same positions they had been in when they fell asleep: Matthias holding Lukas, the latter with his arms around Matthias' middle. It was 6 PM. They'd missed two meals already. His stomach grumbled loudly, and he sat up, Matthias' arms falling off of him.

"Matt."

"Hm?" Matthias murmured, reaching out for Lukas again.

"Matthias," Lukas repeated, a little louder.

Matthias opened his eyes a crack and frowned at him. "Mm...what's wrong?" He slurred sleepily, grumpily. Lukas felt bad about waking Matthias up, but he knew that the Dane would eventually start getting hangry.

"It's 6. We haven't eaten anything all day."

Matthias pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, squinting at the clock. "Oh," he sighed. He stood up and walked to the dresser, opened a drawer, and started rooting through it for some clothes to wear. He pulled out some boxers and a red T-shirt, slipping them on and nodding after looking at himself in the mirror. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, stretching his arms and back, yawning.

"You don't have to make anything, Dane," Lukas replied, shaking his head. "It's okay, we can just heat up some of that Chinese food that we had the other night."

"No, no," Matthias said, holding up a hand. "I'm making pancakes."

Lukas sighed, deciding not to argue with him. Besides, Matthias made really good pancakes, and he always remembered to add plenty of butter and syrup to Lukas', just how he liked them. Also, Matthias was so stubborn there'd be no point in arguing. He'd just be wasting words, and seconds, and minutes.

*

When the pancakes were all done and eaten, Lukas sat down on the couch to read, when his husband burst in, his eyes bright and excited, telling him to get off the couch because he needed the cushions, the blankets, and the pillows.

Lukas got off the couch, but only because Matthias was acting like it was a matter of life or death. He stole the blanket Lukas had been curled up in, the cushions of the couch, and the pillows. Lukas looked after him, confused, and followed him upstairs into the bedroom, where there was a ginormous structure on the carpet, which Matthias was adding to with the blanket and cushions and pillows he'd taken.

 _A pillow fort?_ Lukas wondered, curious. He stepped closer, and Matthias looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Do you like it?" The Dane asked, standing up to admire his handiwork. "I built us a little hideout!"

Lukas couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes, his husband got the strangest ideas out of the blue. He was used to Matthias' childish antics by now, but he certainly wasn't expecting one _today_ , the day after their wedding day. He honestly thought that they'd spend all day packing for their honeymoon. He walked closer to the fort, with Matthias still smiling at him, and stepped inside. It was fairly spacious inside. He was honestly surprised by that. He sat down in the little nest of pillows and blankets. "I like it," he replied.

Matthias crawled inside and sat down next to him. "I'm glad." Lukas let a rare smile slip, and Matthias kissed him on the cheek. "Jeg elsker dig, Lukas."

Lukas leaned into him. "Jeg elsker deg, Dane."

*

Lukas woke up to feel Matthias hugging him tighter than usual, and the latter was clearly awake, his face pressed into Lukas' shoulder, crying.

Lukas knew what this was. Even though Matthias had come out to him, he was still having horrible night terrors about still having a girl's body, or being bullied in middle school, high school, and college, or being rejected by Lukas himself, which Lukas always felt awful about. He wouldn't have ever rejected Matthias, but it kind of (definitely) hurt that his subconscious thought he would.

"Hey," he murmured, pulling Matthias closer. He wanted to stop the Dane's crying--and the Dane's night terrors, for that matter--with all of his heart.

But he didn't know what to do.

He embraced his crying husband and squeezed, nestling his head in the crook between Matthias' neck and shoulder. He wished he could do something, anything more to help, because he never liked it when Matthias was crying. But he could not, and would never be able to.

Matthias ended up crying himself back to sleep. Lukas wished that he wouldn't wake up again until morning and kissed him, squeezing his hand tightly, before laying back down again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Matthias, I have those kinds of dreams, too ;-;   
> Also, poor Lukas, I also know how it feels to not know how to cuddle/comfort a person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, bike rides, and Lukas' backstory. 
> 
> Now I think that this AU is DEFINITELY going to have a full story.

Matthias snapped awake.

He was alone in the bed. He was staring at the ceiling, where the fan was turning, slowly, endlessly. He turned his head to see if Lukas was in the room, but he wasn't.

He sat up, his heart pounding, eyes wide. _Oh, calm down, Matthias, he's probably downstairs making breakfast or something._ The other day when he woke up without Lukas, the Norwegian had been in the shower. Matthias hit himself in the forehead and sighed. _Yeah, that must be it._ He laid back down, watching the fan blades turn and turn and turn. Around in circles they went.

He pushed himself up off the bed after a few moments more and stood up, walking into the bathroom.

 _Oh, nevermind, he's taking a shower again,_ Matthias thought, hearing the water fixtures running. He shrugged and stood in front of the mirror, smiling at what he saw.

He saw himself, and that made him happy.

A few minutes later, Lukas joined him in the mirror, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Why're you so happy?" He asked.

Matthias pointed at his reflection, and of course, his reflection pointed right back. "That's me!" He replied, turning to look at the punk, beaming.

"Mhm?"

"I'm such a handsome man," Matthias laughed, relieved, picking up Lukas and hugging him tightly.

Lukas hugged him back, seeming glad. "Yes, admittedly, you are, Dane," Lukas replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, put me down."

Matthias complied, setting his husband down, and skipped out of the bathroom. Lukas followed (but he definitely didn't skip), and picked up the sweatpants and boxers he'd worn the day before, putting them back on and walking downstairs. He didn't bother with a shirt, because honestly, he wasn't cold and didn't care.

Matthias looked up from the coffee maker to see Lukas, shirtless, waiting patiently with his mug for some coffee. His heart fluttered at the sight of one particular tattoo on the Norwegian's chest, a big red heart. He'd already seen it, but it still gave him butterflies each and every time he saw it.

He awkwardly backed away from the coffee maker and let the punk pass, meanwhile studying his inked skin. A woman with farmgirl clothes and a cow's tail was dancing across his shoulder. A dark green creature with glowing yellow eyes was half-submerged in a pond on his lower back, the surface of the water right above the waistband of his sweatpants. _Huldra and a Nøkk,_ Matthias thought, shivering. An inked dragon was curled around Lukas' wrists, and a phoenix was taking flight on his stomach. The Deathly Hallows symbol was on his left wrist, and another heart that read _M + L_ was on the right one. Various runes and symbols covered the expanse of skin that wasn't taken up by trolls, faeries, and other magical creatures.

Matthias didn't know how Lukas could pay for all of those tattoos.

"Like what you see?" Lukas asked, sarcastically, looking over his shoulder. Matthias snickered. "Just kidding, I just wanted to live up to the cliché," the punk replied, completely stone-faced, turning back to the coffee maker. This made the wild blonde laugh even harder. "So, you feel better?"

Matthias stopped laughing, a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"You had another night terror," Lukas rubbed the back of his neck. "It seemed pretty awful. You ended up crying yourself to sleep."

"Oh," Matthias said, his smile disappearing. He bit his lip. "Well, yes, clearly I feel better now."

He didn't know about that. He hadn't remembered waking up, and he didn't remember the dream. Maybe that's why he was so freaked out when he woke up? And why he was so happy to see his reflection? Granted, he was always happy to see his reflection, now that he was on T and all the surgeries he'd needed were over and done with. But he'd felt sort of relieved when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror earlier.

Lukas looked relieved, now, too. "Then I'm glad." He filled up his coffee mug, then filled up Matthias', too. They sat down next to each other on the bar stools at the counter.

"I love you," Matthias said, playing with the ring on his finger, twisting it. He looked at Lukas, who was sipping coffee, out of the corner of his eye. A pink blush crept across the Norwegian's face.

"I love you, too, Matthias," Lukas replied, setting his coffee mug down. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his husband's cheek. "Why else would I marry you?"

"I dunno," Matthias shrugged, chuckling, blushing a little, too. He looked down into his coffee. "Because I make great coffee? And pastries? And food in general? Or is it because I'm _so very_ handsome?" He made a pose like a male model on a magazine cover.

Lukas poked his cheek, rolling his eyes at that. "Whatever you say."

*

They went out that day for a bike ride, since Matthias had insisted. He absolutely loved bikes, what could he say? Lukas didn't like bikes as much as Matthias and honestly would rather ride his motorcycle or stay inside and cuddle again (he'd loved the day before, with the pillow fort and Matthias just being a sweetie in general.) But since the weather was nice and mild--not too hot, not too cold--he gave in.

He put on Matthias' jacket, since he had insisted. It was way too big though, the sleeves were too long. He didn't mind though.

Matthias breathed in the fresh air and sighed. He was way in front of Lukas and was trying to slow down a bit so the latter could catch up. He looked behind him for a few seconds at a time. Finally, Lukas was only a few yards behind him, watching the street carefully.

"You know you shouldn't go that fast," Lukas said, shaking his head. "You could run into something."

"Oh, come on, Lukas!" Matthias whined, slowing to a complete stop. "Going fast is more fun, you know that!"

The Norwegian sighed. "Yeah, but...I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. When have I ever gotten hurt riding a bike?"

"Probably when you were learning to ride one without training wheels."

Matthias shook his head. "No. I never used training wheels."

*

They stopped at a park, where a few of Lukas' "punk friends" (as Matthias called them) were hanging out. They exchanged brief hellos, before the couple walked away again, stopping at the very edge of the trees.

That was when Matthias noticed a new rip in Lukas' jeans. "What's that from?" He asked, looking over at it. He frowned, and, looking closer, the fabric was slightly bloodied, and Lukas had a scrape on his knee. "Did you fall off your bike?"

"I hit a pothole and fell off," Lukas replied, shrugging. "I'm fine."

"You got hurt, though," Matthias said, looking at the scrape. It wasn't really deep, but it was still bleeding quite a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten scraped and bruised up a lot."

Matthias promptly pushed himself up off the grass. "Too late, I'm already worried about it."

He remembered getting scraped and bruised up, too.

Even though Lukas wasn't worried about it, or didn't _seem_ worried about it, anyway, he didn't like seeing his husband hurt.

He walked over to the "punk friends", and asked them whether they had any bandages or anything. The Brit pointed over to his boyfriend, who was currently playing catch with some of the younger children. Matthias looked over at the man and saw a miniature first aid kit on his belt loop.

"Hey, Alfred? Do you have any bandages in there?" the Dane asked after jogging over.

"Of course, I mean, what else would go in a first aid kit?" Alfred replied, throwing the ball in his hand and turning away from the children, zipping open the red bag and pulling out some Band-Aids and disinfectant. "Here you go." He went back to his game after giving Matthias a hug. "Congrats on the marriage, dude," he called over his shoulder as the wild blonde left.

Matthias walked back over to where Lukas was laying in the grass, staring at the sun, and pulled the hole in the fabric wider, and sprayed some of the disinfectant on the scrape before unwrapping the Band-Aids and placing them gently over it, making sure they were pressed all the way down.

"Matthias, you really didn't need to do that," Lukas deadpanned, looking up at the Dane, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Course I did!" Matthias replied. In a mocking tone, he repeated his husband's words from earlier. "'I don't want you to get hurt'? Were you so worried about me you forgot that that rule applies to you, too?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit. I haven't ridden a bike in years. Last time I did, I was still using training wheels."

Matthias hugged him tightly. "Aww, I'm sorry I made you do this, then."

"It's okay," Lukas answered, hugging him back. "I still love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lukas asked, fumbling with the bottom of his shirt, looking sheepish.

"Well, when you tell me, it won't be a secret anymore," Matthias chuckled, "but sure."

Lukas lifted up his shirt so Matthias could see the red heart on his chest.

_Før jeg møtte deg, innså jeg aldri hvor tomt livet mitt var. Vil du gifte deg med meg?_

That was how Lukas had proposed to Matthias. Matthias once again felt the butterfly feeling in his stomach flaring. "Mhm?" He nodded, unable to say much else.

"The first part says, 'Before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was.' And that's really true." Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose, blushing. "Before I met you, I was a prostitute, had depression and addiction, and had hardly enough money to keep my little brother in school."

Matthias pursed his lips. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nobody ever cared about me like you did-- _do_. Well, my parents did, but they died, that's why I was never able to ride a bike without training wheels."

For a few moments, there was silence.

"I wish I could Band-Aid your whole life, then, but I guess I can't," the Dane laughed quietly, holding up the Band-Aids.

"You sweet idiot." Lukas pulled his shirt back down, and poked Matthias' cheek.

"You were a prostitute?"

Lukas nodded. "So was Emil, and then he fell in love with one of his clients. When I found out, I got so mad, partly because I was jealous, partly because I felt like no one would ever love me like that, and partly because I felt like I was losing my little brother." He sighed and picked at some of the grass on the ground. "But I guess I was wrong."

"That was the night I met you," Matthias said, slowly. "You were laying on that bench, and you'd passed out from crying."

Lukas nodded once again. "I was wondering why such a dork like you wanted my services. And then I realized you didn't want them, when you shoved a glass of water in my fucking face."

They both laughed and reminisced in the park for a long time that day.

Lukas didn't scrape up his knees on the way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, I love each and every one of you for reading my stories. Like, seriously. Okay, I'm no George deValier, but I'm glad you like my stories.   
> Tell me in the comments if you want "No Matter What" to be a full-length story (truth be told, I already have ideas for it in my head XD).   
> And please, have a good day/night.


End file.
